AirPort One shot
by Nicosia-Oceania-Cyprus
Summary: what better way to cheer you on a crappy day inside an airport than a handsome stranger?


AIRPORT MAN

I'm huffing as I drag my suitcase and send it under the scan. My fingers are trembling, which is just plain ridiculous because this is nothing to worry about. No siree. I can do this. I can do this.

"Miss?" a voice suddenly prompts me.

OH CRAP!! Have I done something wrong?!?! Did I do something illegal?!?! Did I bring something that wasn't supposed to be brought??? I knew I should've made a sixth check on my luggage!! Now it's too late and I'll be brought to jail!!

Nervously, I turn to the security guard next to me after I passed through the scan. "Y-yes?"

"Your luggage has been finished with the scanning," he reminds me as he points to my luggages which were already on the other side of the scan.

I come to. "Oh. Sorry. I'll… um… pick those up."

I give off a sigh of relief. Jeez. I had better come down. I've been so jumpy and this is nothing. I quickly go to my luggage and haul the two large suitcases and place them in a cart. I carefully direct myself to where they deposit the luggage.

Oh. Everything's fine. Except I'm alone. I've done this tons of times and I practically fly off to another country every year. Except this time I'm alone. And I'm sure I can manage. Except I'm alone.

'Aaargh! Stop it!' I screech at my mind.

I calmly place my suitcases inside, manage to keep a calm nerve as I was interviewed by this airport dude and finally make my way towards the escalator.

I checked my ticket. Gate A2.

Okay. I'll go there.

I drum my fingers as the escalator lifts me to the next floor, which feels like an eternity.

I'm Allison Ozworth. Fifteen. And yes, I am traveling on my own all the way to Australia. I'm going to transfer there to this school called Blue Badge High School. I'm going to miss America, but I was very excited for my new school.

Except for this part. Getting on the plane on my own.

My parents told me that I could do it. Plus, they were busy with the family business, so they couldn't accompany me. They only went with me until the entrance of the airport. From then on, I carried on on my own.

I feel like going into the Roman Colisseum and I'm not fully prepared. Heck, I don't even have a weapon or an ounce of courage.

I'm scared. I've always been afraid of being alone. I don't want to. I know I should be independent, but I can't get over my nerves. Really.

All of a sudden, my train of thought is interrupted as I move my foot, but somehow I'm stuck.

I look down and to my horror see that my shoelace has been gobbled up by the escalator.

CRAP!

Panicking, I tug my shoelace quickly from the monster escalator. Finally, I get it, only to see that my shoelace is now absolutely ruined and it looks like a dog chewed it up.

I groan in frustration as I walk towards my gate. My Converse shoelace has been horribly mangled. Great.

I sit near the gate. As I sit down, my hands touched something sticky. I freeze.

I stare at what I've held, and I see that it's a disgusting pink bubble gum.

GROSS!!

I quickly recoil and transfer to another seat, repeatedly saying "Ew."

I give off another sigh. I shake my hand. Completely. Utterly. Disgusting.

I decide to go the comfort room and wash my hands and be rid of all the disgusting microbes slowly claiming territory on my hand. I arrive in a few minutes, my mind still a bit dazed. I push the white door open.

As I enter, I see a boy. I gape at him.

Wait! Isn't this the girls' comfort room? What's a boy doing here??

OH CRAP.

I look over to the sign. Oh my gosh. It's a boy. It's a boy.

Why did I go here???

The boy stares at me. He's about my height and he has straight brown hair and blue eyes. I see that he has a few freckles on his arms. "Are you… um… lost?"

Calm down Allison. You are not some psycho pervert. Go on and explain.

However, I can't find myself to say a single word and I run away, forgetting that my hand needs to be cleaned.

Lame, I know.

I walk over to where I was first sitting at and give off a sigh. My day is so not going good. I mean, how could I do that??? He must think that I came there to peep or something!! Gosh!!

I fumble inside my bag and feel a small bottle. Huh. What's this?

I pull it out and feel like kicking myself.

Crap. I had a hand sanitizer after all.

I'm finally inside the plane. Yes! I managed! I feel like skipping and hopping and-

PLONK!

"Ouch!" I exclaim as my head hits the door of the plane. I didn't duck. Stupid me.

"Be careful miss," the flight stewardess reminds me as she gives me a concerned look.

"Oh. Right," I smile back, trying to hide my embarrassment.

I quickly make my way towards my seat which is B12. To my relief, I see that it's beside the window. After stuffing my stuff inside the compartment above, I sit down and finally relax for the first time. The seat beside me is vacant. Oh well. I'll be busy looking at the clouds anyway.

All of a sudden, someone sits beside me in B13. I see that it's a fat man with eye glasses and curly brown hair. I shift a bit.

"Hello! I'm Perry!" he says to me in a cheery voice.

All of a sudden, a peanut has flicked to my dress. Eew…. I casually brush it away and manage to flash a polite smile. "Oh. I'm Allison."

Jeez. His mouth is stuffed with so much peanuts, they're flying about now!

He gives off a noisy chuckled that's quite similar to a pig. "Oh. Cool."

All of a sudden, he blows his nose very loudly. Inside, I could feel my stomach cringe.

Jeez! Why did I have to be stuck with a pig???

"Oh. I snore a lot. Very loudly too. Hope you don't mind," he says and starts surveying his boarding pass.

I want to cry. No way! This was supposed to be my relaxing time! I'm not supposed to be up while this man snores his time away. I'm scared… What if I don't sleep at all? Gosh I wish I had sleeping pills!

"Oh. Sorry. I've gotta move. Wrong seat! It's B33. Well, bye. It was a pleasure," he says as he gets up and moves.

B33??? That's bloody far from B13!!

Oh well. He's gone now. Whew. And this little piggy said wee wee wee. All the way home. I'm glad I'll be able to relax. I sit back and start closing my eyes. Maybe I should go to sleep.

All of a sudden, someone sits at my side. I open one eye and freeze.

CRAP!! It's the boy from the comfort room! What do I do???

I quickly face the window.

Don't mind him. He won't notice. HE WILL NOT KNOW.

All of a sudden, a bead from my bracelet snaps and drops to the ground.

Crap.

"Here," he says and to my horror picks up the bead.

I get it but I don't face him. "Thanks."

Close one.

So far, he hasn't seen my face. And he hasn't talked to me. Which is good. If I continue this, I'll be fine.

"Chocolate muffin?" the stewardess asks me.

"Ooh! I'll have one!" I automatically say as I face her. As I see the boy's face, I've realized that I've made a mistake.

Crap. He saw my face.

"Um… Thanks," I say as I grab the muffin.

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

Calm down. He might keep quiet.

"Hey… I know you," he suddenly says.

I freeze. Crap.

"You're the girl from the comfort room," he adds.

Crap. Crap. Crap.

I turn to him, a nervous smile on my face. "Oh. I made a mistake! I didn't want to peep you know! I was just so… nervous! Ha ha. I'm really sorry! I've just been stressed and all and… I'm just sorry."

I face the window. There. I've said it. Now I don't care what he thinks of me. At least I've offered an explanation. It's up to him whether he thinks I'm a pervert or not.

"Want a Mentos?" he suddenly says.

I turn to him, feeling a bit surprised. I wasn't expecting this. "Oh. Sure. Thanks."

I get the Mentos and pop it into my mouth. Mm… that feels nice.

"Had a stressful day?" he asks.

I bobbed my head. "You have no idea. It's my first time, so I'm nervous. It's just… I don't want to be alone."

I don't know why I'm pouring out everything to a complete stranger, but I did need someone to talk to. I just did.

"Well, I'm all on my own too," he grins.

I smile. "Aren't you nervous?"

He shakes his head. "Nah. I'll manage. Besides, all you have to do is follow the person in front of you."

I giggle. "You've got a point."

He takes out his hand. "I'm Danny by the way."

I shake it. "I'm Allison."

I've only noticed this now, but he looks so handsome. He has straight teeth too and really dreamy eyes.

Okay. Maybe I do have a crush on him now. Too bad we won't be seeing each other again.

"Well, let's stick together okay?" he smiles.

Despite myself, I couldn't help but feel my cheeks flush.

Aaargh! Stop it!!

"Sure," I smile back.

Throughout the whole trip, Danny and I chatted. He was chatty, but I loved it. He kept me entertained. I couldn't help but look at him from time to time. He was just so handsome…

Stop it Allison.

"Hello, we are now going to have our in flight games!" a flight stewardess announces.

Everyone looks attentive now. Danny looked interested.

"First couple to rush to the front gets a prize!" she announces. I notice that the front was near to us, and there weren't many couples here.

"Allison! Let's go!" Danny grins as he stands up.

Whatt????

"We're not a couple!" I protested but I was standing too.

"Let's pretend!"

Okay.

We hurriedly rushed to the front. And just in time too. Another couple nearly caught up with us. We won a prize. It was a cute pencil case.

"How long have you been a couple?" the flight stewardess asks us.

We froze. Awkward. I flash Danny a make-an-explanation look. He was silent for a while. I nudged him.

"Oh! A year. Right pookie bear?" he grins.

I shoot him daggers. Pookie bear??

"Er, yeah!" I replied.

"That's nice. You love each other?" the flight stewardess ventures.

Crap. I wish she'd leave us alone.

"Er… yeah… I love you…. Pookie bear…" I say to Danny awkwardly.

He pecks my cheek. "I… love you too pookie bear!"

I was screaming inside. He kissed my cheek! He told me he loved me! He called me pookie bear!

Okay. It was all pretend, but it just felt so… WOOOOW!!

After that incident, Danny and I went back to our seats laughing.

"Pookie bear?" I giggled.

"Hey, it came out," he grinned.

I smile as we sat down. I really like this guy. I was going to miss him.

Finally, after so many hours, we arrive at Australia. The sun is bright and the breeze was a bit chilly. Danny and I went down and got our luggage. Pretty soon, we were outside now, waiting for whoever was going to pick us up.

I actually willed that mine would be delayed.

He turns to me and grins. "So, this is goodbye?"

I smile at him. I felt a bit sad inside. "I guess so. I'll miss you."

Before I could stop myself, I hug him.

Hey, it's only a friendly hug, right?

He chuckles. "I'll miss you too."

I smile as I let go of him.

Gosh. When will I see him again?

"What are you gonna do here?" he asks.

"Oh. Go to a school," I reply.

"What school?"

"Blue Badger."

All of a sudden, his eyes widen and he grins widely. I flashed him a confused look. What was that all about?

"Cool! I'm transferring there too!" he grins.

I was dumbfounded.

He is? He is? HE IS???

I feel like jumping too but I control myself.

Weeee!!!! We'll be school mates!!

"Are you fifteen?" he asks.

"Yes!!" I reply in an ecstatic voice.

"I'm fifteen too!!"

We were practically hopping now. We'll be classmates!!

I have never felt so happy before!! Yes!

"Quiet!" an old lady barks at us as she passes by. We fell silent and wait for her to pass by. Danny stuck out his tongue after a while and I laugh.

"So… You free this Saturday?" he asks.

I blush. "Er… yeah…."

"Cool. Wanna watch a movie? If it's okay."

I feel like swooning now. He's actually asking me out!

"Yes! I'd… love to," I say.

My day is perfect. My day is perfect.

All of a sudden, a car parks in front of us. I can see my uncle's car coming here too.

Well, this is goodbye.

"Bye," I say to him as he carries his luggage.

He chuckles and pecks me on the cheek. "Bye. See you Saturday?"

I nod. "Sure."

Very soon, he sped off and I went to my uncle too. It was such a good day. I can't believe it.

All haaaiiilll Australia….


End file.
